


Iorei Tamayoru double date desu

by Sophie_Doki_Doki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Doki_Doki/pseuds/Sophie_Doki_Doki
Summary: Just read





	Iorei Tamayoru double date desu

                “Please hurry, Yotsuba-san. We are already ten minutes late.”

                “All around me are familiar Iorins~”

                “What?”

                “Worn out Iorins~”

                “Yotsuba-san I swear to God.”

 

                The two high school boys were on their way to a nice restaurant downtown. For their date. But wait. They aren’t dating each other!!!11!!!!!1!!

                They’re dating Rei and Yoru.

                “Rei-san! Yoru-san!” Iori called, when he saw the two lovely ladies sitting at the table. He quickly dashed over to them and bowed his head apologetically. “My sincerest apologies for our tardiness. You can blame Yotsuba-san for his inability to keep track of time. And also inability to tie shoes.”

                Rei laughed. “It’s ok, Iori. I’m just glad you guys made it! Have a seat,” she smiled sweetly. “Wait. You tied Tamaki’s shoes?”

                Iori swallowed nervously. Rei looked so beautiful with her raven hair in two low pigtails. He loved his girlfriend so much, and he felt his heart going doki doki. He blushed in that adorable little Iori way.

                “Um. Iori?” Rei titled her head in confusion. “Are you ok?”

                “I-I! Um…!” Iori stammered, realizing he had been staring at her. Embarrassment washed over him.

                Tamaki noticed, and burst out laughing. He threw his arm around his schoolmate. “Heh~ Iorin’s just flustered cuz he thinks you’re hot!” He announced.

                “Wait what?” Rei asked.

                “WAIT WHAT!?” Iori yelled.

                Yoru folded her arms. “Don’t look at Reichi with such immodest eyes, Iori,” she ordered. Rei was her best friend and she cherished her very much. They shared everything from art, to music, to memes! “If you make my Reichi uncomfortable, you’ll have to answer to me,” she said protectively. Yoru is a lot like Tenn so she’s 9000% ready to fight Iori. Lol.

                Tamaki pouted when Yoru gave Rei attention. He let go of Iori and turned to the girls to whine. “Uwehh?? But Yowun, you’re my girlfriend! You totally can’t be cheating on me with Reirei!” He stomped a foot on the floor like a child. “This suckssss!!”

                Yoru merely chuckled. Tamaki was so weak to her, and she loved it. “Maybe if you be a good boy and sit down, I’ll consider taking you back,” She teased. She gestured for the boys to sit at the table with them.

                Tamaki’s face lit up, and his sapphire eyes sparkled with hope. “Oi, Move over, Iorin!” He shoved Iori out of the way, to take his seat at the table. He sat directly across from Yoru and smiled at her. “So are we, like, still a couple?”

                Yoru giggled. Her boyfriend was rather childish, but it was cute. He was easy to please, especially for someone as intelligent as her. “Of course,” She sighed. She loved Tamaki very much.

                And of course, Tamaki was head over heels for Yoru. “Yata~” He cheered, reaching across the table to grab her hand. “Yowun. Lookie. Naggichi taught me to do a thing,” He stated. He kissed the back of Yoru’s hand gently. “Mwa.”

                Iori’s jaw dropped at the gentlemanly move. “Y-Yotsuba-san!?!?” he shrieked, utterly stunned.

                Yoru blushed as Tamaki kissed the back of her hand. It made her feel like a queen. “Good boy, Tamaki.”

                “Yay~ Imma good boi~” Tamaki smiled with content.

                Rei looked over at Iori. She could tell he was distressed. Could it be he was jealous of the affection blooming between the other couple? “Um. Iori? Aren’t you going to sit down?” she offered again.

                Iori looked at Rei. Then he cleared his throat. “Ahem. Yes.” He quickly took his seat next to Tamaki. Across from Rei. “My apologies.”

                Yoru chuckled. “I’m just glad we’re all here. Now then, what does everyone want to eat?” she inquired. “I went ahead and got you two kid’s menus and crayons.”

                “K-kid’s menus!?” Iori gasped in embarrassment.

                “Hell yeah! Kids menus!” Tamaki cheered. He eagerly picked up the blue crayon and started doodling on his paper menu.

                Iori sighed. “Yotsuba-san. Maybe you can order for yourself today. Every time we go out, you always make Yoru-san order for you,” he recalled. “She isn’t your mother, you know.”

                “Ehh? But I thought Yowun liked ordering for me,” Tamaki explained. “Don’t cha, Yowun?”

                “Stop calling me Yowun,” Yoru instructed.

                “Yoruwu?”

                “No.”

                Iori sighed in disappointment. He tried so hard to be sophisticated on their dates, but Tamaki always seemed to ruin everything with his immature attitude. “At least try to be responsible in front of your girlfriend,” he instructed. “You don’t want to look like an idiot, do you?”

Tamaki put his crayon down in aggravation. “Gahh, shut up, Iorin! You’re just trying to sound cool in front of Reirei. Because you think she’s hot!” he yelled again.

                “Y-Y-Yotsuba-san please stop saying such inappropriate things!” Iori hissed. He buried his face in his hands. “Uwahhhh!”

                Rei couldn’t help but chuckle. She loved Iori’s little ‘uwaahs.’

                Yet Yoru wasn’t amused. “If you can’t decide, let’s just order something to share,” she suggested. She turned to her friend sitting next to her for opinion. “Reichi, what do you food?”

                “What do I food?” Rei echoed Yoru’s meme language. “Let’s just get fried rice.”

                “I want pudding,” Tamaki said.

                “No pudding until after dinner,” Yoru said.

                “Gaaaaaahhhhh,” Tamaki sobbed, slouching in his seat.

                Iori sighed. “It appears Yoru-san is more of a mother to you than even Osaka-san,” he commented. He instantly began analyzing the situation, placing a hand on his chin. “Interesting… it appears you obey her more than Osaka-san too. I wonder why…”

                “Because I think she’s hot-“

                Rei giggled. “Hehe!”

                Iori looked at his girlfriend. “What’s so funny?”

                Rei had to cover her mouth slightly to hide her laughter. She just found it adorable when Iori started analyzing things. He was really cute when he made that calculative face, and got lost in his little analytical world. “It’s nothing!” She replied.

                Iori blushed. “Your laugh is cute….” He whispered.

                “Huh?” Rei asked.

                “I SAID YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” Iori replied.

                Yoru looked at Rei. “Oh my god,” she interrupted “Are you laughing because you’re thinking about minecraft Mikki?”

                “Pfffftt!” Rei cracked up. “No, but now I am! Haha!”

                Iori perked up. “Excuse me?” he asked. “Are you talking about Nii-san?”

                “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MINECRAFT MIKKI!!” Tamaki burst out laughing. “HHHHHH!”

                Iori’s jaw dropped. He shot a glare at Tamaki in shock, and confusion. “What!?” he snapped. “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny that I’m unaware of?”

                “Minecraft Mikki,” Tamaki replied.

                “What is that!?” Iori yelled.

                “It’s minecraft Mikki,” Tamaki replied.

                “Yotsuba-san I swear to god.”

                Rei giggled more. “Iori, it’s ok,” She laughed. “We’re just talking about minecraft. Remember the game we want you to play?”

                Iori softened up when Rei spoke to him. He blinked his silver eyes at her. “You mean that childish game of pixels Yotsuba-san plays in the back of class?” he whispered. “I didn’t know you played too, Rei-san…”

                “I told ya so, Iorin!” Tamaki exclaimed. “Yowun, Reirei, and I all play together every night. And sometimes Yama-san joins. You should join too. But you probably couldn’t handle it~” he teased, nudging Iori playfully. He stuck his tongue out at him jokingly. “Blehhh~”

                “Tamaki. Tongue in,” Yoru instructed.

                “Sowry,” Tamaki replied. “Mommy Yowun.”

                Iori looked down. He felt left out, not being able to participate in game night with everyone else. He was never one to waste time on video games. He preferred to study more than anything. However, he didn’t like the idea of his Rei playing a game with other boys. Not wanting to be left out, he decided to speak up.

                “Ahem. I’d like to try this game night sometime. Where do we meet to play?” Iori inquired.

                “HAHAHA!” Tamaki burst out.

                “Haha!” Rei giggled.

                “Ha,” Yoru laughed.

                Iori turned red. “Wh-what’s so funny!?”

                Tamaki rolled his eyes. “Iorin, minecraft is online. You play, like, onlineeeee.”

                Iori raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Then next time we play online, I shall win.”

                “HAHAHA!” Tamaki burst out.

                “Haha!” Rei giggled.

                “Ha,” Yoru laughed.

                “WHAT’S SO FUNNY!?” Iori squealed, his voice cracking like a little boy. He covered his face in embarrassment, not knowing why everyone was making fun of him. It was often like this on their double dates. Everyone seemed to poke fun at Iori. Because he’s a loser. Lol.

                Rei usually had to stand up for him.

                “Alright, alright. That’s enough, haha,” Rei laughed. “Iori, are you crying?”

                Iori pouted. “N-no!” He sobbed. “I just… I don’t understand what’s so funny. If you don’t want me to play game night with you guys, that’s alright. Just tell me…” he looked down. “All I want… is to spend time with my Rei-san…”

                Rei’s heart fluttered. She smiled across at her boyfriend adoringly. “Iori…” She whispered. “You mean that?”

                “Ahem,” Iori coughed into his hand. “If it’s alright with you…”

                Tamaki randomly stood up from his seat. He moved his chair to the other side of the table, so he could sit next to Yoru. Then he casually put his arm around her, and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. “You don’t win in minecraft. You just, uh. You mine. You craft. And you die.”

                Yoru blushed as Tamaki randomly came to cuddle her. She leaned into his arm happily. “You’re welcome to join us, Iori. It just doesn’t seem like something you would like,” she said. It was warm in Tamaki’s arms. She loved cuddling with him.

                Tamaki smirked when Yoru submitted to his affection. Childishly, he suddenly poked her cheek. “Yowun~ I’m not even hungry. Can we just go back to the Idolish7 dorm and play?”

                Yoru blushed as Tamaki poked her cheek, squishing her. “You wanna play minecraft now?”

                “Nooooooo,” Tamaki whined. “I wanna play in bed-“

                “Yotsuba-san. Please do not succumb to PDA. If you continue to smother Yoru-san with love in this public setting, we might get kicked out of the restaurant,” Iori snapped. “Move your chair away from her and come sit by me again.”

                “Can we please just order fried rice?” Rei begged.

                “Booooo. You’re lame, Iorin~” Tamaki complained. “Heh. You’re just jealous that I’m confident enough to be fluffy with my girlfriend,” He chuckled mischievously. The only thing he loved more than teasing Iori was teasing Yoru. “Oi. Yowun. I want kiss.”

                Yoru blushed. “What?”

                “Yah. C’mere~” Tamaki looped his arms around Yoru’s waist and pulled her in. He nuzzled into her purple hair affectionately, nibbling on her ear for a moment. Then his lips found their way to her cheek. He planted multiple kisses on her right cheek, causing her face to heat up instantly. Yet the warmth from her blushing only encouraged the devious boy. When it came to kisses, Tamaki was very greedy. He didn’t hesitate to tilt Yoru’s chin up and kissed her lips right then and there.

                “Mh!” Yoru gasped.

                “Mmm…~” Tamaki moaned into her lips. God, his moans were so sexy. His voice was laced with passion, softly calling her name as he cradled the back of her head in place. He wouldn’t let her escape that easily. In fact, he had a habit of leaving her breathless. The kiss had hardly begun before he was adding his hot tongue to the connection. He deepened their lip lock, trapping his girlfriend in desire.

                “Mmn…”

                Iori was freaking out. He felt his tsundere embarrassment boiling over. However, he had to admit he was jealous of Tamaki. He wished he could be that confident and kiss Rei without hesitation. Yet he was too soft. uwu. Iori and Rei hadn’t even had their first kiss.

                “Oh my god. I have to tell Sophie that Yoru and Tamaki are making out,” Rei laughed, picking up her phone.

                Iori looked at his girlfriend. “Isn’t Sophie that girl who’s obsessed with Nii-san and never stops tweeting about his legs?”

                “Yes,” Rei answered.

                “Fuck Sophie,” Iori said.

                After a moment, the kiss between Tamaki and Yoru ceased. Their lips parted, and the two gasped for air. Light headed, Yoru leaned her head on Tamaki’s chest and panted. Her boyfriend always left her breathless. It silenced her defiant attitude right away.

                “Mmh. Good girl, Yowun. Feel good?” Tamaki whispered in her ear. “You’re such a good kisser, babe. I bet that little rebellious attitude of yours is gone now~”

                Yoru was still panting for air. She clenched onto Tamaki’s shirt and looked up at him. “Bitch,” she said.

                “Hehe,” Tamaki giggled. He kissed her forehead before snuggling her more.

                Iori looked down. He wished he could kiss Rei.

 

                After ordering, the waitress finally brought their meals. It was a delicious platter of steamy fried rice. The four friendos began to eat, filling their tummies with yummy. As the evening continued, they chatted the night away. Laughing, smiling, and talking about new Idolish7 projects to come. Everything was perfect.

                Except for perfection boi himself.

                “Excuse me. I’ll be paying for everyone’s food tonight,” Iori offered.

                “Good cuz I ain’t got no monies,” Tamaki crossed his arms.

                Rei watched as her boyfriend picked up the check. It was very romantic. “You don’t have to do that, Iori,” she said. “You bought me ice cream on our last date,” she reminded. She recalled when Iori and her had shared her favorite flavor of ice cream. Iori had been a blushing mess.

                Iori shook his head. “Do not concern yourself, Rei-san. I wouldn’t feel right making you pay. Please. Allow me to spoil you,” He commanded.

                Rei’s pretty face turned pink at Iori’s words. “Spoil me…?” she whispered. She felt butterflies in her tummy. Whether he knew it or not, Iori was very charming. Rei loved absolutely everything about him. Even if he wasn’t as confident and crazy as Tamaki, he was exactly what she wanted in a boyfriend. He was sweet, gentle, and protective. He was her Iori.

                Iori noticed the sweet way Rei was gazing at him. After finishing with the payment for the meal, he suddenly stood up. He walked around the table and leaned down to his girlfriend. Then, he smiled and whispered in her ear. “Perhaps when we get home…” He said softly, sending chills down her spine. “You can spoil me a little…”

                In an instant, Rei blushed deeply. Iori’s little voice was so smooth and sweet. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She looked up to meet glance with his precious silver eyes.

                “Ahem. Rei-san. Follow me this way, please,” Iori said, suddenly grabbing Rei’s hand. He held her palm tenderly as he began leading her out of the restaurant. “Please watch your step.”

                “Reichi, wait for us!” Yoru called.

                “Oi. Let me order pudding first,” Tamaki insisted.

                “Bitch,” Yoru rolled her eyes.

               

                Iori lead Rei outside, under the beautiful night sky. Stars twinkled above them, illuminating the atmosphere. It was absolutely gorgeous. And Rei’s heart only raced faster when she realized she was still holding hands with Iori.

                “Uwah!” Iori gasped, realizing he had been grasping her hand for far too long. He pulled away, humiliated. “Sorry!”

                Rei merely chuckled. “It’s ok,” she smiled.

                Flustered, Iori looked down at his shoes. Then he looked back up at her. “I apologize for Yotsuba-san. He can be quite immature. Truly, I am not sure how Yoru-san puts up with him,” he rambled.

                Rei nodded, thinking about her best friend. “Yeah, but that’s why they’re so perfect for each other,” she announced. “I think it’s cute how Yoru is the only one who can handle Tamaki. It means they’re meant to be together,” she explained. “I’m glad Yoru found someone perfect for her. If she’s happy, I’m happy.”

                Iori clenched his hands into fists. No one knew perfection better than him. In that moment, he snapped. And reached out to grab Rei by the waist. “Do not throw that word around so casually…” He ordered, pulling her into his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, as if afraid he could lose her. “You’re the one who’s perfect. You’re my everything. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up… and last thing I think about, laying awake at night while I toss and turn in bed…” he whispered, hanging his head over her shoulder.

                “Iori…” Rei whispered, absolutely shocked. Usually Iori was so closed off with his romantic expression. Perhaps he felt the freedom to be open now since the two of them were finally alone. It was rare they were alone together. He had to make this moment count.

                “Rei-san… Please do not look at others the way you look at me. Ever. I adore the cute expressions you make for me. It’s mine. And it’s very cute…”

                “Really?” Rei whispered.

                Iori nodded. “Yes…” he replied. His embarrassment was boiling over. Yet he wouldn’t let the butterflies in his tummy stop him from showering his lover with adoration. “Rei-san…Look at me,” he ordered, tilting her chin upward.

                Rei obeyed and looked up at Iori, into his gorgeous silver eyes. She could physically see the pink blush of his cheeks darken as they made eye contact. His embarrassment was adorable.

                “Just like that…” Iori whispered, smiling softly. “My Rei-san is so cute…”

                Our lovely Rei didn’t have time to react. Before she could process anything, Iori suddenly pulled her in closer. And pressed his lips to hers. It was their first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. Iori’s gentle lips curved into hers so delicately. He was a bit of an awkward kisser, but he did everything he could to please her. Stroking her back gently. Combing through her hair. Rei melted for Iori so beautifully. Iori couldn’t hold back a little noise in pleasure.

                “A-ah… Rei-san…mm…”

                The beautiful moment under the moonlight continued, until it was finally ruined. By Tamaki. Of course.

                “Yeah. I mean. I’m totally in love with ya, Yowun. But I’m just saying. Iorin has a nice ass.”

                “Shh! Look!” Yoru grabbed her boyfriend’s arm, forcing him to stop walking.

                “Nyeh,” Tamaki groaned, stumbling back a few feet. He looked forwards and saw Iori and Rei kissing. He smirked. “IORIN!!! SCORE!!!”

                At the sound of his idolmate’s voice, Iori perked up. His lips parted from Rei’s and he covered his mouth in humiliation. “Y-Yotsuba-saaaaaan!?”

                “HEHHHH. Did ya see that, Yowun!? Oh my god. Oh my god. Iorin just had his first kiss! WOOOOOO!”

                “Yes. I saw,” Yoru said. “It’s about time.”

                Iori turned away and covered his face. “Uwahh!”

                Rei watched. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Iori from behind and snuggled into his back. “Don’t be embarrassed, Iori! You made me really happy…” she said softly. “Thank you for everything. You’re really the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

                Iori was melting as Rei snuggled into him from behind. She felt so tiny and cute. His weakness. “R-really?” he asked. He always though he had to be more confident and outgoing like Tamaki to please his girlfriend. But the fact that Rei loved him just the way he was meant a lot.

                “Rei-san, I have just one question for you…” Iori whispered. He smiled at her in that soft little Iori way. The moment felt powerful. Like he was about to get down on one knee and propose!

                “Yes, Iori?” Rei asked.

                “Ahem,” Iori began. “What is minecraft Mikki?”

**Author's Note:**

> kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Happy anniversary yall! Yoru, Rei, I love you guys so much! We have been friends for a whole year now and I'm so happy destiny brought us together! I hope you enjoyed this little mess i wrote! I LOVE YOU!!!!!


End file.
